Beware: the god dragon slayer has arrived!
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Stella Minamoto was approached by a blonde man with a lightning bolt scar on his eye and a fur lined coat on his shoulders. He was most likely durnk but he asked if she wanted to be his woman, after battling it out she agrees. What's in store for our beloved God Dragon Slayer? And what happened to her parents and siblings? Please review, Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey lady, who're you? If you want, I'll let you become my woman!" A man with spiky blonde hair wearing headphones and a scar on his face said putting his arm around her, the woman looked through her lashes and grinned devilishly.

"Alright, I'll take you up on that offer, but on one condition, you have to beat me in battle, Laxus of Fairy Tail." The woman said and he grinned, they stood up and went outside onto the street, the man called Laxus attacked her first and she dodged it. "Oh yeah I should mention, I'm no ordinary wizard Laxus, I'm a God Dragon Slayer, you'll be lucky if I don't kill you." The woman smirked and she attacked him, silvery white dragon scales appearing on her arms and hands and she attacked him with a beam of white light with blue lightning integrated into it, she hit him head on and she was laughing. "Laxus, just give up already, you can't beat me!" The woman shouted laughing and suddenly he was in front of her, lightning crackling around him and he punched her in the stomach, sending her flying into the Fairy Tail guild, breaking the double doors and damaging the floor as he hit her again, up close in her stomach. "Gahk!" The woman let out a pain sound as blood flew from her mouth and she lay on the ground, everyone in the guild was surprised and Laxus stood up, only being exiled shortly before their battle.

"And you shouldn't underestimate me, Stella Minamoto." Laxus said seriously, glaring at her, stepping a couple feet away from her, lightning crackling around her and she looked up in pain, she coughed up blood and was glaring at him.

"D-damn you Laxus, you will regret this." Stella struggled and everyone in Fairy Tail was awed and in commotion, suddenly the master of Fairy Tail came up, enlarging and asked what they were doing. "Hmph… I'll give you this win Laxus, as promised I'll become your woman, come by my guild and we'll talk, but it'll be your funeral, cocky bastard." Stella growled then disappeared, peeling away into mist then she disappeared from their guild, arriving at her guild, The Phoenix Fighters, and their master, Yoshitsune Minamoto, came up to her and helped her up.

"Child, you're back already? Why are you this hurt?" Yoshitsune asked and Stella coughed up blood then sat down panting as her wounds healed, she told him everything that happened and he looked saddened.

Yoshitsune was Stella's uncle, everyone either called him master, or some people called him Ji-chan, Stella including, she's a tall 17 year old girl with long purple hair, light blue eyes, she usually wore a green top that had a sweetheart neck-line and spaghetti straps. Stella also wore pink shorts with blue on them and the edges being a light silvery grey, over that she wore a silvery grey partial jacket, the part from the top of her chest to her knees all missing in the front. It had a blue collar, a small zipper under it to close it, and the sleeves were pink from the elbow down, Stella wore knee-high silver grey socks and blue and silvery grey lace up heels boots, a necklace with a pink pendant and pink earrings. Stella was Yoshitsune's niece so if he retired she would take over the master position, which many were opposed to because she was cruel and often would make comments that angered her guild mates, and just like Laxus, she also has three bodyguards. Two of them are men and the other is a woman, all looking similar and having the exact same yet different magic as Laxus' bodyguards, Stella yawned and got up and ordered something to eat, she was eating when Laxus busted open their guild hall doors with his foot. She glanced over and bit off a piece of her pizza slice and chewed it, he grinned at her and she stood up, swallowing and ordering everyone in the guild back, her body guards stepping up behind her.

"Wasted no time Laxus, indeed you could inherit the master's title, now onto business, it'd be better if we go to the top floor, that's where we'll be alone, and you three just stay here alright? I'll be fine, there's no need for you three to listen in alright?" Stella said and her bodyguards protesting, she glanced behind her and she looked angry, she lifted her hand and it tensed up, her nails forming claws and lightning crackled in her palm. "Are you disobeying my orders, Nixon, Ked, Novena!?" Stella growled at them angrily, Laxus looked at her and her bodyguards looked scared for a moment; they knelt down and bowed to her.

"Of course not Lady Stella!" They said powerfully in reply to her demand and they left them alone and Stella sighed, returning to normal, and began walking upstairs, Laxus following behind her closely, close enough to smell her perfume.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Laxus… in front of everyone I'm that way, though I don't want to be, have a seat, I'll get us some coffee." Stella said sadly and went to the kitchenette in her room on the top floor, he sat down on the couch and she placed the coffee in front of him then sat on the other couch across from him. "Alright as promised I'll become your woman, but there's one thing I must say now before anything else is said." Stella said looking down into her coffee cup, he leaned forward and asked what it was, and she tightened her grip on the cup, blushing slightly. "The truth is, Laxus …I've always liked you, ever since I saw you when I was little and had first come to Magnolia for the festival and you were in it." Stella said looking up at him curtly, he looked surprised then smiled at her, she averted her eyes and he stood up and knelt in front of her, she looked at him surprised and he smiled.

"Stella, thank you… for saying that, thank you." Laxus said and took her hands in his, she blushed slightly and he got up slightly and kissed her cheek then caressed her cheek gently, she looked at him blushing, pouting slightly, and they had agreed on that they would now be together no matter what. "Stella." Laxus said and she looked up at him, he drew closer to her then she felt his lips press against hers and she closed her eyes in bliss, when he pulled back Stella turned fifty shades of red.

They then went back downstairs and her bodyguards looked at her surprised, so did everyone in the guild because she was blushing and she was holding hands with Laxus too, he kissed her forehead then left, saying he'd come back for her so she could join Fairy Tail. Stella nodded and saw him off smiling; Yoshitsune stood next to her and asked what it was about, then his jaw dropped to the floor after hearing her explanation, she giggled and her real personality started to show through, she then went back inside and brushed out her hair then packed her belongings. Stella said farewell to everyone in her guild but left some of her things in the guild, saying she was still a member even though she was in Fairy Tail now, proving it by keeping their guild mark, a phoenix, on her back, saying the Fairy Tail mark was going to go on her thigh. They celebrated her goodbye and her bodyguards were crying, asking if they could come and she hugged them each, saying it was up to them now, since she was no longer going to be there physically, but spiritually, Phoenix Fighters would always be her home. As promised Laxus came back for her and walked her up to the guild but left, saying he'd been excommunicated, and that he'd be waiting for her over at the East Forest, she giggled and went inside nervously and reluctantly. Stella looked shy and cute and the master noticed her hanging back in the doorway by the edge nervously, got up smiling and went up to her, asking what she wanted and she stuttered.

"I-I just was w-wondering if i-I could join f-Fairy Tail." Stella stuttered nervously and he smiled, inviting her inside and she had begun to warm up to him, he introduced her to Mirajane and Erza, saying she's a newcomer and Mira asked her where she wanted her guild stamp, she said on her thigh and Mira placed it there. "U-umm, Erza?" Stella said shyly and Erza turned towards her and smiled, welcoming her to the guild, Stella asked about things about the guild and she saw her bodyguards in the doorway, they then went up to the master and asked if they could join too. "Nixon! Ked! Novena! What're you three doing here?!" Stella asked after she hit them all in the head angrily, they said that no matter what they wanted to protect her and she sighed and put hands on her hips, every day continued like this, happy days and chattering amongst themselves, meanwhile Stella was living in Laxus' place and often went to him as he was traveling around. "Master, it's been over a year now since I've already been promoted to S-class, but when are you going to let Laxus back in? I miss him; I haven't seen him in a long time." Stella complained lonely, he sighed and told her he was to stay out of the guild for a long time, she clenched her fists and tears formed in her eyes as she remembered the times she spent with Laxus.

The master sighed and then told her that he's return soon and she'll be able to see him again, she sniffled and put her head in her arms on the bar counter and fell asleep, waking up a few hours later when the master was explaining the S-class wizard promotional exam. Stella listened to the rest of it then they were on their way to Tenrou Island in a matter of no time at all, Stella being asked to protect the island, putting up barriers so that no outside forces could come in. Stella rested with Makarov at the first master's grave when she felt the barrier break, she stood up and within a few minutes a red signal went off, meaning that there were enemies, Stella then rushed down to aid whoever was being defeated quickly and found Grey just as Erza caught him. She helped her bring him to a Grimore Heart ship and she headed up with Grey, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, and Natsu to defeat Hades, Stella reached the top after Wendy and Hades recognized her immediately.

"Ah, Stella, thanks for the help the other day on defeating those runts for me, it helped a lot, oh how's the guild doing? Are you still the dark guild you once were?" Hades asked her smirking and she clenched her teeth and fists tightly, everyone looked at her shocked, she became angry then attacked him, rage filling her movements, a murderous aura surrounding her.

"Shut the hell up! That's in the past; Fairy Tail is my home now! I no longer live in the shadows in fear of your guild!" Stella yelled as she attacked him angrily and jumped backwards, her breath quickening with her rage, he smirked at her and she looked like a beast, everyone looked at her and she stayed focused on Hades. "This time for sure I will kill you Hades, Phoenix Fighters will be free from the burden of being under Grimore Heart! We are no longer a Dark Guild!" Stella hissed and drew in her breath, then let out a breath attack of the Iron Dragon. "Iron Dragon's Roar!" Stella yelled and he was sent flying backwards, after the dust cleared he stepped up just fine and she was shocked, he smirked and made a hand sign, her Phoenix Fighter guild stamp started aching and she screamed in pain, Stella fell to her knees, her arms wrapped around her, shaking in pain and fear.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gyahahahahahaha! Pathetic little brat! You're still as powerless as ever against me! Especially now that you're in Fairy Tail and still bear the brand of the Phoenix Fighters!" Hades yelled at her and she screamed, Natsu attacked him angrily, saying she was a member of Fairy Tail now, "You fool! She will forever walk in the darkness! That is the fate of those whom have accessed the book of Zeref!" Hades yelled and Natsu told him that Hades will never have her; they progressed battling, Stella still screaming because Hades was still using her guild mark against her and suddenly a familiar yellow lightning burst into the room in front of Natsu, and Laxus was standing there in front of Natsu.

"So this is the guy who hurt my old man? Natsu…" Laxus said calmly, Natsu looked happy then Laxus head-butted Hades, and started to fight him; Stella regained consciousness awhile later and struggled to sit up, the battle was over and Erza helped her up.

"…Erza, but why? You heard Hades didn't you? I can't live in the light like I want to; I'm forever condemned in the darkness for my past actions. So why do you?" Stella said with tears in her eyes and Erza smiled at her, Laxus heard Erza say her name and turned but was led away to the shore where Master Makarov was waiting for him, Erza told her that Fairy Tail was her home now, that their light will purify her past darkness. "…Erza…" Stella sobbed, they reached land and they sat down, Stella sobbed and Erza was smiling and hugged her gently, awhile later Laxus was sitting and talking with Gildarts when he noticed Stella as she went up to Mirajane to help her with anything she could, and that she was sorry for the trouble she caused them.

"…Stella…" Laxus said surprised and she heard her name being called, she turned and saw Laxus, she was caught off guard and tears welled in her eyes, she looked completely happy to see him, so much she cried and she ran over to him after Mira gave her a little push, she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. "…Stella, don't cry I'm here, I'm fine." Laxus smiled gently and she was sobbing, saying she missed him, everyone looked at them smiling and Laxus put his hand on her cheek, she looked at him then allowed him to pull her closer and he kissed her. "Now I trust you've been good while I've been away?" Laxus asked when he pulled back, a small happy blush on his cheeks and he stared into her eyes, she squeezed him, closing her eyes and said a simple 'as always' and he chuckled lightly, Gildarts smiled then started teasing them on their new relationship, Stella blushed but didn't let go of Laxus, she stayed promptly in his lap. "Oh that reminds me Stella, I've bought something for you when I saw you again." Laxus said to her and pulled something out of his coat pocket, he told her to turn around and when she did he brought his arms around her and then back again, putting a necklace around her, a lightning bolt hanging from the chocker he put on her.

"Laxus… I love it, thank you." Stella said and hugged him smiling, he sighed smiling and was relieved, he gave her a quick kiss before they got up and soon enough, happy times were gone and Acnologia had attacked Tenrou island, by the end, they were holding hands and Laxus whispered in her ear.

"If we survive this, will you marry me?" Laxus asked her and she giggled, saying she would, then the dragon's breath attack hit the island, seemingly wiping Tenrou Island off the face of the earth, she woke up and heard a commotion. "What's all that noise?" Laxus asked and people came running to them, Alzack, Bisca, Jet, Droy, and others from the guild came running at them, 7 years older than when they last saw them, Laxus looked to his side and saw a sleeping Stella. "Hey, Stella wake up." Laxus mumbled and she grumbled, saying she was tired, he told her than he had bacon and she shot up, asking where it was.

"Laxus you liar, there's no bacon~!" Stella complained and he chuckled, everyone watched this cute display with disbelief, she pouted and faced away from him with her arms crossed, he smirked and hugged her from behind, knocking her to the ground. "Aah!" She said as they fell and he was on top of her, she grumbled lightly and he chuckled and kissed her, she blushed insanely and everyone was shocked, Fried and Evergreen looking at her angrily, Bixlow laughing with his tongue out as usual. "Laxus~! Let go of me~!" Stella complained and he shook his head, she sighed and wrapped her arms around him as he requested and stroked his hair while he lay down on the ground with her, eventually they got up and he still held her close, his arms around her protectively, nuzzling his face into her neck lovingly. "Laxus~, Stop it, it's rude to Master Mavis~!" Stella whined softly, only Laxus hearing and he chuckled slightly, saying he didn't want to, she sighed and then Mavis finished her speech, talking to Makarov then she looked at Laxus and Stella, smiling.

"And I just couldn't stand to see such love be destroyed right in front of my eyes~!" She exclaimed with her hands to her face and everyone turned to them, they both lit up bright red and Mavis giggled, _Laxus, Stella, I hope you'll be happy now._ Mavis said to them in their minds and they smiled at her warmly, thanking her.

It was then that they boarded a boat back to Magnolia, they walked down the streets, people recognizing them and they all greeted them warmly, they raced to the guild and then saved everyone, "We're back everyone~!" Stella called happily once they've entered, the remaining members were starting to cry and welcomed them back happily, people surprised to see Laxus, Stella had her fingers intertwined with his and they smiled at each other, laughing with everyone else. "Hey everyone! Listen up!" Stella shouted and they were smiling, they turned to her and were waiting for the news, Laxus sighed smiling and Stella giggled, Makarov stared at them and they told them the great news that happened on Tenrou. "Laxus and I are engaged!" She said and everyone shouted 'what' and they partied for days on end, Stella fell asleep on Laxus' chest in his arms in the guild with the Thunder God Tribe around them, Elfman close to Evergreen and Mirajane close to Freed, Bixlow sprawled Mavis knows where.

They awoke in the morning, everyone asleep and Lucy nowhere to be seen, Laxus was still asleep until he felt her shift and sit up, and he smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close, nuzzling his face into her shoulder. She was surprised and he was smiling, Stella let out her breath and leaned back, looked up and her kissed her, she smiled and turned around, he lifted her up, by her surprise and set her down on his lap, making her straddle him. She blushed as he held onto her waist staring at her lovely light blue eyes and she stared into his blue eyes, he chuckled softly and kissed her passionately, his tongue asking permission to enter, knowing Stella, she granted it permission. He smirked warmly at her and they didn't notice that most of the members were up, they watched the cute display and Laxus and Stella heard a soft giggle coming from Lisanna and Mira, and all of the other girls. Stella blushed and tried to get up but he didn't let her, she looked back down at him and he was grinning like crazy, the girls crowded around them and were teasing Stella, Laxus then helped her stand after he stood up and Evergreen was glaring daggers at Stella. The rest of the day was just partying, Laxus sitting at a table with Evergreen, Freed, and Bixlow, Stella sitting in his lap, playing with her necklace, admiring the quality of the necklace, just then she broke out of her thoughts when Novena sat on the table.

"My lady, it's about time we get going, it's the day after tomorrow after all." Novena said softly, Stella stopped in the middle of fumbling with the necklace and her face dropped, her hands plopping onto her lap, sadness filling her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"I know, it's been 10 years already huh? And 7 years since that time." Stella asked, pain sounded in her heart, Laxus noticed this and she got up, Ked and Nixon coming up behind her, the three led Stella out without saying another word, obviously wanting to be alone. "Well goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow at the station, remember to wear it tomorrow." Stella muttered sadly, they bowed to her and she entered her and Laxus' home, flopped onto her bed, and fell asleep after changing into shorts and a tank top, she was then woken up in the morning to Laxus' voice. "Mmm….. What do you want?" Stella grumbled turning onto her stomach and burying her face into her pillow, he told her the her bodyguards were waiting for her and she sprang up, shouting very colorful curse words as she ran to her closet and pulled out something, slamming the bathroom door shut tightly.

"Yo Stella, you done yet?" Laxus called from the other side of the door, she opened it, her hair straightened, and wearing a faded medium blue dress with straps off her shoulders and it was slightly torn on the ends, reaching her mid-thigh. "Wow, you clean up nicely." He smirked, she was wearing calf-length fishnet leggings, elbow-length fingerless gloves, blue flats with blue metal things on her legs looking like vines with ribbons lacing up her calves, and silver and blue necklace on, a white and blue bracelet type glove on her left hand, her eyes even more crystal blue than ever.

"Milady, we're ready to go, please wear this, it'll help with the nerves, this way nobody will recognize us in _that_ village until we get _there_." Ked said as she opened her door, tossing a cloak at her, she caught it and put it on, the cloak concealing her magic and appearance, Laxus then was ordered not to follow them by Novena but Stella said it's be fine, that he would have learned eventually.

"You all ready? I'll use the teleportation magic so it'll be much faster, just hold tight, and I wouldn't be surprised if you threw up Laxus." Stella giggled and they put their hands on her shoulders, she made a formation then in an instant they were inside a village, they walked for a few meters until they reached a huge mansion, guards asked who they were and Stella removed her hood, revealing her face. "It's Stella, I've come to check on my grandfather, and after all it is the day before _that _day today, isn't it?" Stella said seriously, the guards all knelt down, addressing her as 'your highness' and welcomed her back, she nodded, saying it'd been a few years, and they were led to a grand hall, a throne in the center at the end of the hall. "Grandfather, it is I, Stella Julie Minamoto, I have come this year for the anniversary of father's, mother's and nee-sama's death, also for the disappearance of my foster father." Stella knelt on one knee with respect, everyone following her, the old man held out his hand and she took his, he put his other hand on top of hers and smiled gently, welcoming her home.

"My child, thank you for coming again, I haven't seen you in years, it has been 4 years since I last saw you on this day, I also see you've brought Ked, Nixon, Novena, and a stranger to our village, it means much to me. And you, who are you? I haven't seen you in person, but I've been dreaming about you a lot lately with my dear granddaughter." The old man told him, Laxus looked up and introduced himself, thinking the old man was weird for dreaming about him, Stella let out her breath smiling, standing up and she told Laxus something gently.

"Grandfather has the ability to see the future in his dreams, don't worry, though he may seem a bit creepy, he's a gentle and kind man at heart. Come Laxus, it's gotten late already." Stella yawned and someone rushed in and bowed to her, smiling happily, Laxus looked surprised at the sudden arrival of the new male, Stella's bodyguards smiling and greeting him warmly.

"My lady, I will escort you and your companions to your rooms, if you would, please follow me." Alberto, or Al, said as he smiled at his master, he was Stella's private butler and they walked down the hallways silently, Laxus being in Stella's room, Nixon, Ked, and Novena all getting separate rooms. "Now if you need anything else please just call. Goodnight milady." Al bowed to her then quickly left down the hallway, in the morning he greeted her as they came out to eat breakfast. "Now then, milady, Master Yorimoto has ordered to give these to you to finish up since you haven't been here in a while, Nixon, Ked, Novena you three as well." He said plopping stacks of paper in front of the four, Stella sighed and took out her glasses, put them on, and started filling out paperwork, occasionally stopping to rub her forehead with one hand, looking tired, Laxus asked if he could help but she quickly denied.

"No it's fine, I'm used to paperwork after being gone for years, I just never thought there'd be so much, and even on the anniversary too, I'll finish this quickly then we can go to the grave alright?" Stella smiled tiredly, her bodyguards already done with their paperwork, Stella then resumed, muttering to herself then finished, stacking it neatly, the stood up, taking her cloak from Al and heading out, her hair and cloak billowing behind her, once she stepped out of the palace people cheered for her.

"Princess! Welcome back Princess!" Everyone yelled randomly over each other, she sighed and forced a smile, waving slightly, they the named their way to the royal cemetery where every member of the Minamoto family and relatives were buried, she went straight through and to a statue of a king and queen with a teenage princess in between them, all smiling gently.

"Mother, father, nee-sama… I'm sorry for not coming sooner; I've been away training to become stronger, so I can protect my loved ones. It's my entire fault you were killed… please, forgive me….." Stella sobbed and fell to her knees, Laxus went to go hug her but Ked stopped him, looking seriously and shook his head, saying she needed to be left alone for a while, Stella looked up and could swear she saw them standing before her, all smiling and she remembered their warm smiles.

_What's wrong Stella-nee? Come on, smile, I forgive you, and I will always love you, so don't blame yourself for our deaths, we still love you dearly even if you've blamed yourself, we're family after all. And besides, without you, I wouldn't have enjoyed the presence of a younger sister, we all love you Stella, grow strong, protect those you love, we will always be watching over you. _The spirit of Stella's older sister, Rayleen May Minamoto smiled at her, helping her up, little did she know, Laxus and the others saw them, Stella kept crying and saying 'nee-sama' while sobbing, the man and woman smiled and put one of their hands on Stella's shoulder, the other wrapping around their elder daughter's shoulders. _Come now Ella, cheer up, your mother and I are proud of how much you've grown, I'm sure Yoshitsune and Yorimoto love you enough in place of us, and also your mate Laxus Dreyar, we hope you two will become happy, I love you my angel. _Stella's father smiled at her and kissed her forehead, Stella clung to his chest crying, Laxus blushed slightly and her father winked at him, they pulled back and Stella's mother hugged her tightly. _Stel, my little darling, I love you so much, I'm so very much proud of the woman you've become, live on for our sake's, we're sorry we can't be there for you, but come anytime and you will be able to talk to us, live strong Stella, and don't forget to live for today, but look forward to tomorrow, goodbye Stella, we love you so much. Until next time dear. _Stella's mother chimed lightly, Stella looked shocked, her heart skipping a beat and they disappeared, she sniffled and wiped her tears away, smiling lightly and looked up with her hands over her heart, Laxus went up to her and hugged her, whispering he loved her so much.

"Laxus, thank you, well we need to go, I still have something to do, and we must reach there by tonight, it's the full moon tonight so this is the only time it will open." Stella whispered, they parted and she nodded towards her bodyguards and they nodded back, rolled up their left sleeve, took out a knife and cut open their arm, their blood pouring onto the ground, moving to make a magic seal. "_O guiding rivers of the sky, grant us your eternal wish and allow us passage through the realm of demons, I summon thee, open, gate of the sorcerer!_" Stella chanted as their wound healed, just then a golden gate with double doors opened in front of them and she motioned for Laxus to follow them, they stepped through and the sun was setting already where they were, a stone statue of a dragon perched on a crystal ball in front of them. "Good, just in time, alright well, here goes nothing." Stella sighed and she put her hand on the crystal ball, it lit up and a stairway appeared in the ground, they traveled down into it and came to a large room with double doors, Ked opened them and they saw a coffin in the middle of the vast room, Stella tensing slightly.

"Milady, we will be here, Laxus, please accompany milady inside, only milady and her lover are permitted to enter now, since she has no further need for us as for you have appeared." Nixon said and the three stood their ground, Laxus shrugged and intertwined his fingers in Stella's, she walked up to the coffin, gently caressing the metal cross on the head of it, sadness in her eyes.

"Nii-sama, I promise I will be here for you until you send me away, it is time for you to awaken big brother, it's been over 10 years, 17 if you count the time skip, but please Nii-sama, all I want is for you, my last real family, to be alive with me. I don't want to lose you too, Please, please Nii-sama, just wake up already…" Stella chocked out painfully, as she fell to her knees, silent tears streaming down her face, suddenly the seal on the coffin broke and air came out, signaling it was opening, once the lid opened they saw a handsome man in his late 20's, looking exactly like Stella but with black hair that was long to his shoulders. "Nii-sama." Stella whispered and his eyes opened slightly, then fully opened slowly, he sat up and then looked to his right, he saw Stella and smiled warmly, his red eyes gleaming with recognition.


	4. Chapter 4

"…Stella…" He smiled and she threw herself into his arms sobbing, saying she was so worried about him; he chuckled lightly and hugged her back, then noticed Laxus and had a disapproving look. "Who's the man?" He asked coldly, holding his little sister protectively, Laxus snorted and crossed his arms, Stella sighed and pulled away from her elder brother and smiled warmly.

"Nii-sama, this is Laxus Dreyar… my fiancé." Stella smiled gently, the kind of smile on her brother and Laxus got, he softened a bit and smiled, standing up, then helped her up and introduced himself with great pride and dignity.

"My name is Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Ell's elder brother, nice to meet you, Laxus Dreyar." Rai, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel was called Rai for short since his name was so long, and Laxus softened too, the two men chuckled at each other then walked out, when the doors opened Stella was tackled to the ground by her bodyguards whom were crying their eyes out in worry.

"Milady we were so worried! You hadn't come out in so long! The sun's already rising!" They all yelled simultaneously, Stella giggled and untangled their arms from her waist, Rai chuckling and they all bowed to him, welcoming him back, the 6 of them then made their way back to the mansion.

"M-master Raizel….. You're back!" A maid squealed as she dropped the laundry in shock and everyone ran, welcoming him back after so long, they threw a party, it was very lively since Rai returned from his deep slumber far underground, Stella then felt sad, saying she had to leave the next day.

"Well Nii-sama, I need to be going now, if I'm gone from the guild for too long then people will get worried, I'll see you around I guess." Stella said as she was in front of the palace gates, Rai took her hand and told he if she left then he's go with her, after all she did promise not to leave him, she smiled sadly and headed to Fairy Tail. "Well this is it, this is my guild Nii-sama, please be respectful and not destroy it like everyone else does, well I'd better let them know I'm here." Stella said sighed then smirked, she lifted her foot and kicked open the doors, they slammed open and everyone turned to look at her, she shouted she was back and they all cheered. "Mira~! Where's master?" She asked the older takeover mage, Mira smiled and placed a chocolate milkshake in front of her, Stella gladly took it and drank it in one go, Mira told her sweetly that he was in his office, Stella thanked her and went upstairs, Rai and Laxus following her. "Master? May I enter?" She asked and he opened the door welcoming her back, she smiled and said she was back, he ushered the three into his office, put up a soundproof barrier, and sat down smiling at her childishly.

"So my child, what brings you here? And who might you be?" Master Makarov asked smiling at Rai, Stella giggled and told him that Rai was her elder brother, Makarov looked surprised and they were chatting, Rai joined Fairy Tail, his mark being on his chest where Gray's mark is. "Well then, you're officially a member of Fairy Tail, welcome Rai!" Makarov gleamed happily, Stella giggled and they walked out, Makarov then cleared his throat, stood on the railing and yelled. "Listen up Brats!" Just then everyone shut up and listened intensively, he smirked and pointed to Rai. "Welcome the newest member of Fairy Tail! Cadis Etrama Di Raizel! And guess what?! He's our dear Stella's elder brother!" Makarov announced and everyone cheered louder, they threw a huge welcome party with lots of booze, most of it going into Cana and Stella's mouths, Stella and Cana having a drinking match.

"Ell, just what have you become? What happened to the girl I used to know? The shy and loving little sister, my little sister." Rai said placing a hand on her cheek; she was still sober even though she drank so much, she frowned and set her barrel down, she sighed and ran her hand through her hair sadly.

"Nii-sama, I'm no longer that weak girl, 10 years ago father, mother, and nee-sama all died because I was too weak, I was adopted by a dragon that taught me many things and trained me so I was never weak again. Nii-sama, please understand, I still love you but… I'm not in need of being protected anymore, as a family of Dragon Slayers you should understand that Celestia, the dragon under our care, is the one whom taught me, the one that I give credit for my power. Nii-sama please… just try and-" Stella got cut short when something hit the back of her head, she growled and looked behind her, Natsu and Gray were battling it out and she stood up, a dark and demonic aura surrounding her body and she glared at the two. "_Natsu, Gray, is that fighting I hear?_" Stella growled, her arms folded across her chest, the two boys gulped and visibly shrunk when they saw her glare that put Erza's to shame, Rai chuckled, she never really changed, she always got angry when fighting happened for something pissed her off, otherwise she was a sweet girl. "Now can it, I'm tired and I'm not in the mood, so just put up and shut up, Flame Brain, Ice Princess." She hissed, venom dripping in her voice, they nodded and remained silent, everyone looked at her in awe and she sighed, walking towards the exit. "I'm going home, Laxus show Rai to his room later." Stella then left without another words, peeling away like burnt paper and she was gone, the next instant she reformed back in her and Laxus' room, Stella changed into a tank top and sleeping shorts, climbed into bed and fell asleep soon after.

Stella grumbled as light blinded her vision, it was that dream again, the only time she could feel secure was in her dream, she talked to Celestia in her dreams, always the same thing but never boring, Stella awoke to bright sunshine and strong arms around her. She turned over and nuzzled into her lover's chest, causing him to wake up and look down at her, he chuckled and sat up, bringing her with him, she squealed at the sudden action and he turned around and pinned her to the bed. Stella opened her eyes, staring up at blue eyes filled with lust, she blushed at their position and he leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet and passionate kiss, she brought her arms up and around his neck and he encircled one of his arms around her waist, the other behind her head, deepening the kiss. Laxus and Stella had their heated make-out session interrupted when someone knocked on the door, Laxus grumbled in protest and Ruby called out from the other side of the door, saying that breakfast was ready, Stella smiled and got up, not even bothering to change as she drug Laxus behind her, he still in his sweats and no shirts. Rai greeted them, wearing pajama bottoms and no shirt, a regular sight in her house since all the men never wore shirts to bed, and the women wore a button-up or t-shirt of some kind and sleeping shorts. Stella literally a bucket-sized bowl of bacon, some waffles, eggs, and sausage, with a glass of milk, Rai arched an eyebrow and she giggled, and then dove into her bacon, Laxus took and piece and she growled at him but did nothing to stop him since he was her fiancé already. The peaceful mornings continued for the 3 months that they had to train, Laxus went off with his bodyguards, Stella going with hers and dragging Rai along, but both teams went to the same area and trained together.

"Come on already! You can do better than that Nixon! Bixlow! If you don't concentrate on your magic then your attacks will never work on the enemy! Your Seith magic needs to be stronger!" Stella yelled angrily, her trainer mode on, she was pacing back and forth on the top of a wall, the roof of the ruins no longer there, and Laxus was watching her like a hawk so she didn't hurt herself. "Ked! Freed! Improve those spells! Dark Ecriture is a hard magic so keep at it or so help me I will hunt you down!" She screeched once she saw the two slacking off, doing everything half-assed, she glanced at Novena and Evergreen battling it out full force and she smiled, they broke for lunch, Rai just watching them train. "Nii-sama you should train too, I'd be happy to help you improve your wolf magic, after all it is the magic that flows in our blood since long ago. Come now, training time nii-sama!" Stella announced to Rai, he sighed and they both finished their lunch then got up, she let out her breath and they sat on the ground facing each other in a meditating position. "Now calm your body, relax and take in the energy from nature, keep the energy balanced within you and feel your wolf magic take over you, what do you feel? What can you smell? How are you going to defeat the enemy that is in front of you?" She said subconsciously, already used to training like this with him, he nodded lightly and started speaking unconsciously, Stella had a small smile on her face and they stayed like that, pushing their magic out of them and into a circle around them, as far as they could.

"I'm ready… Wolf Magic: Activate!" Rai said calmly, suddenly he erupted in a pillar of light that engulfed him, Stella doing the same, once the pillars were gone they were standing there with fur on their bodies, wolf feature present such as claws, teeth, and ears also. "Come at me, little sister!" Rai challenged, Stella smirked and charged at him making an animal snarl, they fought and fought endlessly, landing blows, hits, and kicks on each other, meanwhile Laxus and his bodyguards were bewildered out of their minds.

"Heh, not bad big bro, let's end here for today, I'm sleepy now, and thanks to you I need to treat my wounds again." Stella sighed as they reverted back to normal, he nodded and they both swayed on their feet, Rai falling onto his butt and Stella slumping to her knees, Laxus came over smiling and draped his coat over her shoulders and picked up, letting her fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
